Complicated Car Show
by Deborahpflover
Summary: Takes place after the episode "My Sweet Ride" When Vanessa takes a closer look to the cars from the contest she and Candace meet again. Too bad Monty doesn't like that very much. Just a nice one-shot with some friendship between Vanessa and Candace. Monty/Vanessa. Slightly Ferb/Vanessa.


**Hi Everyone!**

**Because you guys seemed to like my first PnF story, I decided to upload another. This one takes place directly after "My Sweet Ride". It's one of my favorite episodes and I've always wondered what happened after it. The idea kinda stuck with me and that's why I wrote this. I actually wrote this before 'Contrasts' but I wasn't totally happy with it so I decided to edit it a little. It's finally done! :D I hope you all enjoy it! R&R!**

**I also want to thank everybody who read/reviewed/followed/favorited 'Contrasts'!**

***IMPORTANT: On my profile there is a poll for which idea you think I should write next. Please Vote!***

**Disclaimer:**** "Phineas and Ferb" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Disney. I own nothing. Dan Povenmire and Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh are the brilliant creators of this awesome show.**

* * *

_Complicated Car Show _

* * *

_Vanessa's POV:_

It had been an amazing evening for Vanessa. Going with Monty to the _Do Whop Hop _turned out pretty well. She had always had a thing for cars so the car show had been a shot in the rose.

Even with her dad embarrassing her by turning up in some horrible, old, made of scrap vehicle and him almost recognizing Monty. A small smile crept on her lips as she recalled how Perry blew dad into space. He would be okay, he got blow up all the time. She really owned Perry, this time she didn't even ask him to keep dad from seeing her with Monty!

She looked over to Monty who was walking next to her, still admiring the cars as if he didn't see enough at the show. He turned to her with a smile.

"Are you having as much fun at this date as I have?"

She smiled back. "Yeah, it's great! Even though our dads almost saw us... I really owe Perry."

Monty nodded. "Yeah, and I owe Carl big time. I don't think he's gonna let me forget that any time soon."

They continued walking until Vanessa spotted the car she had been looking for after the contest ended. The winning car, and suprisally it belonged to somebody she knew.

Candace.

Vanessa didn't see the hyper, crazy girl very much, but they met each other occasionally and developed something like a friendship. She only never knew she owned such a cool car.

"Come on Monty, that's the winning car! Let's go take a look!"

But Monty didn't answer and picked up speed, ignoring Vanessa completely.

"Monty! Come on, I want to check out that sweet ride." She tugged his jacket this time and started walking in Candace direction. Suddenly a strong hand stopped her and she looked around to find it was Monty who was holding her back with a strange look in his eyes.

"Actually, I would rather go home Vanessa. My dad is still here somewhere and I don't want to meet him." His words came out nervous, and sounded like an excuse. He told her when they left home that he could easily avoid his dad.

She pulled her arm free with a glare and continued walking, not even bothering to say something. If Monty was such a coward than he could go home all by himself. Coming closer she held her hand up and yelled: "Hey Candace!"

* * *

_Monty's POV:_

He hadn't really been paying attention where they were going after they decided to walk around to admire the cars they saw at the show a bit more. Vanessa was crazy about cars, secretly hoping she would have one soon. Monty liked them too and he didn't want to end the date yet so walking around seemed like a great idea.

Until Vanessa suddenly saw the winning car.

"Come on Monty, that's the winning car! Let's go take a look!"

Of course, she wanted to check it out. But that wasn't a good idea at all. Because the owner of the car was no one less than Candace Flynn. One of Agent P's owners. And to make things worse, she even brought along Linda, Lawrence and Phineas and Ferb themselves.

No, he couldn't let Vanessa get close to this family. Her dad might be stupid enough to see Perry with and without his agent's hat as completely different animals, but Vanessa was smart. And she knew Perry almost as well as her dad. There was no way she wouldn't recognize him.

So he did the only thing he could think of. He ignored her.

Not that it worked. Now she tugged his jacket, thinking he hadn't heard her.

"Monty! Come on, I want to check out that sweet ride."

She was already walking away from him. He had to think of something to get her away fast. And then he knew something. He grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes, trying to be as serious as possible.

"Actually, I would rather go home Vanessa. My dad is still here somewhere and I don't want to meet him."

But she didn't listen, only glared to him and pulled her arm free with remarkable strength. Before he could stop her she had called out to Candace.

Wait a minute... she knew her?! But how, and when?

I didn't matter, the damage had been done, he could only hope and pray his luck wasn't running out yet.

* * *

_Perry's POV:_

Perry had gone back to Phineas and Ferb when Doofenshmirtz was taken care of. The things he did for Vanessa… But then again, she would be in real trouble when her dad would find out she was dating Monty Monogram.

Phineas and Ferb were currently talking to one of the jury and Perry got kinda bored. He was tired and wanted to go home to relax.

A familiar shout made him look up.

He recognized her immediately. Vanessa. Of course, she would want to see Candace new car. She loved cars and knew his family. He should have known this would happen. One look on Monty who trailed along was enough to tell him that he had tried to stop her but failed. Not a surprise, you didn't stop the daughter of an evil scientist with ease. So that made it his job to make sure Vanessa would never know his secret identity.

It wasn't hard to just walk off and hide behind on of the other cars. Now all he had to do was wait until she and Monty went home.

* * *

_Vanessa's POV:_

Candace looked up at the mention of her name. It took her a few seconds to recognize Vanessa. After all, her hair and cloths were completely different from normal. But when she did, a smile light up her face.

"Vanessa!" she shouted excited. "I didn't know you were here too! Did you also had a car in the contest?"

Vanessa grimaced. "I wish I had, but I'm still waiting for my dad to give me my own pair of wheels. You're so lucky with your dad! Did he really restore this car?"

Candace beamed. "I know, isn't it AMAZING! It was a total surprise for me! I'm so happy I don't even want to bust my brothers! In fact, they helped fix the car."

Vanessa walked around the Neblington nimphf , tracing her hand across the smooth surface. From the corner of her eyes she saw Ferb standing next to that red-haired boy she met when she fell upon their plane. Phineas was his name she thought. Ferb and Candace's brother. He was talking to the jury, while Ferb just stood next to him, listening. And then Ferb looked up. How he had known she was looking at him, she would never know. But he waved to her while sliding his glasses a little down so that she could see his eyes. She flashed him a smile. He looked actually quite good in his outfit. And they she finally realized Candace had been talking to her. Trying to remember what she said she answered:

"They did? It's beautiful! They can help me if I finally get my car."

Candace giggled. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, they would install a rocket engine and more of that stuff. Look, they even made a trophy shelf. Which comes in handy actually..."

Vanessa just looked in awe while Candace showed her all the gadgets they installed. How they managed to get all that high-tech stuff into such a classic car without ruining it was a mystery for her.

"Are you crazy, I would love having a car which such awesome tricks! My dad could do some of this, but the problem is that the things he makes usually get destroyed or blow up..."

Instead of the blank look most of her friends and other people gave her when she talked about her dad, Candace didn't even seem to notice the weirdness and just laughed.

"Phineas and Ferb's things always magically disappear by some mysterious force. That's not much better than blowing up or getting destroyed. The outcome is the same; You still have nothing to show your mom!"

Vanessa chuckled. She missed talking to people who didn't think she was crazy. This was something she needed to do more often. Her thought got interrupted when a blond boy came walking towards them. Candace instantly noticed him and waved him over.

"Vanessa, I want you to meet Jeremy, my boyfriend." Her face was shining now and Vanessa curiously looked to the boy who managed to do that. He was about the same height as she, blond with blue eyes and he looked rather familiar. Suddenly it clicked.

"I know you," she said. "You're the guy who taught my dad to play the guitar."

Jeremy grinned. "Oh yeah, I remember that. I didn't know you knew Candace." Vanessa looked from Candace to Jeremy. "Yeah, small world huh?" Jeremy nodded but Candace didn't seem to hear her and looked instead to something behind her.

"He Vanessa?" She asked, "Why don't you introduce us to your friend." Unnoticed by Vanessa, Monty had followed slowly after her and was now standing right behind her.

"I'm Monty Monogram." he said, gesturing Vanessa to go. But now it was her turn to ignore him. "Yeah, he's my date for tonight-"

"And we must get going." Interrupted Monty her. She sent him a glare and looked back to Candace.

"Can I have your number Candace? We should hang out sometime." The big grin Candace send her made clear she liked the idea. Monty had to ruin the moment by trying to pull het away.

"We really have to get going, nice to meet y'all, bye!" He would have succeeded if Candace hadn't grabbed her phone in a second and gave it to Vanessa. Vanessa quickly added her number to the rest and gave Candace her phone back before Monty could do anything.

"Sweet, then I'll see you later Candace." And with that she let Monty pull her away. When they were far enough away she stopped abrupt and faced Monty with flickering eyes. "What was that good for?! Can't I just talk to some friends!" Monty played nervously with his keys.

"I'm sorry, but I just thought we shouldn't take so much risk. I mean, what if my dad spotted us?" Vanessa calmed down a bit after his words. He was right, somewhere... And she still had an amazing night. No need to ruin it by getting into another fight. So she pushed her anger away.

"Alright Monty, it's okay. Let's go home." She wrapped her arm around his waist and let him take her home. After all, even with all the little interruptions, it had been a great night.

* * *

**THE END.**


End file.
